


Rub a dub dub, Six snakes in a tub

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Snake children, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), au? where the snabies can't become human children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Crowley and the children get muddy, Aziraphale can't have all that mud getting into the house, so it's bath time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest, Wiggleverse





	Rub a dub dub, Six snakes in a tub

Aziraphale stared out the back window of their little cottage in the countryside. There wasn’t all that much to see, except for the occasional rustle of a bush or the undergrowth. Crowley must have shifted into snake form for the afternoon, to play with the children in the yard, since he’d said they’d be there and Aziraphale couldn’t see his lanky demon.

It was good, to have a garden they could explore during these warm summer months. Get some of that youthful energy out. It was also good, to have a husband who could shift forms and supervise them.

Still, it was getting late in the day. Aziraphale bustled over to the back door. “Crowley! Children! Time for dinner!” Aziraphale had insisted on eating dinners as a family every day, even if the children only needed a mouse each week and Crowley almost never ate. The routine was good for them, he often insisted, as Crowley affectionately rolled his eyes. 

But today dinner would have to wait, judging by the muddy mess of dirt and leaves slithering up to the door. All of them were absolutely filthy,  _ including Crowley _ . “Crowley! What is this mess?” he tutted. 

The largest serpent winding its way up the garden path contrived to look mildly sheepish. And yet also entirely unrepentant. Aziraphale sighed, and with a snap, the bathtub deeper in the house was now full to the brim with warm water and bubbles. “Honestly” Aziraphale grumbled, “What has gotten into you.”

“It’sss good for them to get messy. Part of growing up.” Crowley hissed. 

“Messy is all well and good, dear, but did you have a plan to get them all clean again? No? I didn’t think so.”

Another snap, and Aziraphale was shirtless. It wouldn’t do to get  _ himself  _ and his nice clothes filthy as well. He bent down, scooping Crowley’s scaly body up and placing him around his neck. He let the five children slither up his bare arms as well, fussing over the state that each one was in.

“It’ss fine angel. It’sss not a big deal.” Crowley tried. “They all had a great time.” 

Aziraphale stroked his head absentmindedly as he carried the whole group to the bathroom. “I’m sure you all did, dear. But if you’re going to get dirty” Aziraphale unceremoniously plopped Crowley into the tub. “I  _ will  _ make sure you get clean again.” He set each of the grimy snake children on the rim of the tub more gently. Crowley flicked his tongue out lazily as Aziraphale set to work, settling into the warm water. The children watched curiously. 

“ _ Was father bad, Azirafather? Are you punishing him?”  _ Junior asked. 

“No dear. Bubble baths are fun!” Crowley rolled his eyes, as Aziraphale continued to scrub his scales clean.

A bubble floated out of the water, drifting in front of angelica. She poked in curiously with her snout. It popped, surprising her.  _ “Oh, this is fun!”  _ she slithered into the tub to pop more bubbles. The rest swiftly followed, getting water absolutely everywhere. 

Crowley grumbled, but allowed himself to be soothed under the massage of Aziraphale’s strong hands over his scales, and the delighted shrieks and laughter of his children. He’d never admit how much he loved the domesticity of their new life together. Crowley was sure Aziraphale already knew, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a bad idea to give real snakes a bubble bath. Look after your snakes responsably, and don't take advice from fanfic. I just thought this'd be fun.


End file.
